My Sacrificial Bridegroom
by Pikachuuchan
Summary: A sacrificial has been made once again, but this time it is a boy. He meets the Sakamaki family, only to find out that he is forced to be the livestock for their sister. Will he be able to escape? Or will he be trapped in a spell of love?
1. Chapter 1: The Mansion of Vampires

**A/N:** I am once again back at Fanfiction after a loooong vacation, starting all over again! Please enjoy this newbie-but-not-so-new fanfic! I gladly welcome everyone to feel free to leave their opinions - fangirl, criticisms or whatsoever. Pardon my mistakes because my English is not perfect but this girl here really wants to share her wild imagination with her readers!

Enjoy the story! ~ Lots of love from Pikachuuchan

* * *

~ Chapter 1: The Mansion of Vampires ~

A cab pulled up in front of a home and a guy, probably in his late teens, stepped out of it. He hauled his baggage out from the car trunk like it weighed nothing. It didn't contain much, except for a few pieces of clothes and basic necessities that was enough to last him for a few weeks.

When the cab drove away, the young man was left all alone. Alone in this - which he has just noticed - miserable place that radiated a gloomy and sinister feel. Spooky trees surrounded the area and created dark, creepy shadows which frightened him a little. To add on to his anxiety, the usually pale moon was glowing red tonight. It was shrouded in the clouds, streaming down reddish moonlight rays. An ominous feeling settled in his heart but he pushed it aside quickly. He has more important matters on hand right now than to bother with his pathetic inner self.

At this moment, he took a good view of the house that he would be staying in - wait, hang on a minute. House wouldn't be the right choice of word. It was nothing of that sort.

It was a beautiful, majestic mansion. It was so big that he swore that it could be the size of a soccer field, or perhaps bigger. From the outside, every inch of the mansion screamed elegance and grandeur. The polished stairs, the tall front doors, the fountain, the primly trimmed grasses... He gaped openly in awe. Whoever knew that his uncle has great connections and gotten him such a nice place to stay in? Thinking about what was on the inside was enough to excite him.

He walked up the stairs slowly, pulling his luggage behind him. When he stood before the doors, he cleared his throat nervously. His hand reached for the cold, shiny door knocker (Was it seriously gold?) and hit it against the door twice. He cringed in response when the loud knocks echoed in the dead silence.

 _One..._ _Two..._ A few minutes passed but no one came to answer the door. Strange. He tried once again, but still there was no one who came to his call. Was there nobody at home?

Just as he was about to give up and leave, the doors unlocked and creaked open slightly. He straightened up immediately.

"Hmm...hello?" he asked, pulling the doors open slowly. Unlike what he was expecting, there was no one behind the doors. Confusion overwhelmed him. Where _exactly_ were the people who were staying in this mansion?

"Sorry for the intrusion..." he muttered. He entered the mansion, hoping that he could find someone. He took his time to check out the place while walking down the hallway. The interior of the mansion was, like what he had imagined, beyond impressive. Beautiful, flamboyant chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and stunning art pieces adorned the walls of the mansion. The marble floors, stairs and furnitures were polished until it shone brightly and glossy.

Awestruck by everything that he saw, the young man did not notice that he has entered into the mansion's parlour.

Something huge caught his attention then. A family portrait, the biggest one that he has ever seen in his life, mounted on the high wall above the fireplace. Six devilishly handsome guys stood together, wearing different expressions. They were all surrounding a girl, who was sitting elegantly in a gold antique chair. Like them, she, too, possessed an exquisite beauty. All seven of them have eyes that held the same mysterious glint.

They were somehow different but yet similar. And something about them seemed _off..._

"Uh ho, what do we have here? A human?" Somebody interrupted his thoughts. Startled, he spun around quickly, searching for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on someone standing on the stairs and bearing an amused look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"How bold, asking such a question to somebody who is staying here. Shouldn't I be asking you instead?" the redhead laughed. "Tell me, little human, why are you here? Few humans would volunteer themselves to be a sacrifice. I'm not particularly interested in sucking males' blood but if you want, I don't mind drinking yours. You smell quite delicious."

What on earth was this guy saying? "Err...no thanks," he replied uncomfortably. "I'm straight actually. I'm here because my uncle told me that I could stay here for a while..."

"Ahh..." The redhead shifted his fedora playfully, his green eyes lighting up in comprehension. "I understand the situation now. Your uncle is right, you are allowed to stay here. In fact, you have been chosen."

 _Chosen?_

"Hey, Laito." A guy with red spiked hair appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Why is it so noisy here? I was having fun with Pancake. Tch..." The guy scowled irritably and threw himself down on one of the sofas.

"Aww, Ayato, why do you always keep her to yourself? It's my turn next." The one who was called Laito licked his lips in anticipatory.

"Whatever, I had my fill anyway." Ayato rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you people. Quit interrupting my sleep!" Another guy appeared this time and glared at them. He has white hair with malicious red eyes. When he saw the stranger, he glared even harder.

"Calm down, Subaru. We have a new toy." Laito replied.

"A human? Why is it a male this time?" A purple-hair boy appeared while holding a teddy bear. "Teddy, look. He's nervous." His emotionless eyes observed the now-spooked guy who was standing anxiously in the central of the room being surrounded by weird people. Something in his mind told him that there was something weird about this place.

"Stop being rude to our guest, brothers." A tall, bespectacled person materialized. He wore a serious, business-like expression.

"Reiji, explain what is all this about!" Ayato exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Reiji said calmly. He pushed up his glasses while thinking deeply. "And Kanato is right, was anybody informed of this? Shu?"

He looked to his right, where a blonde male has appeared and was now lying down on one of the sofas. Even though he was wearing earphones, he seemed to have heard his name being called. With his eyes closed, he answered quietly.

"He's not for us."

"For who then?" Reiji asked again.

"Her."

The room became chaotic. Everyone, _almost_ everyone, seemed to be talking at once.

"Aww... What a pity."

"Does she likes sharing?"

"Let's take a nip of him before she arrives."

"He smells good, almost on par with Pancake."

But among everybody that was present in the parlour, one particular person has a lot of unasked questions and he was going to ask them _now_.

"Hmm... Hello? If you are talking about me, I'm still here." He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "And who is this 'she' you are all talking about?"

Everyone of them, including Shu, turned to look at him. As they stared, he swore that their eyes glowed with a tint of reddish color. Ayato decided to answer his question for him.

"Who else? Our baby sister."


	2. Chapter 2: The Predators and Prey

~ Chapter 2: The Predators and Prey ~

Six pairs of gleaming eyes that were watching him now, belonged to the brothers that he had seen in the family portrait earlier. There was one more family member missing right at this moment. He remembered the girl in the portrait and how beautiful she was. But beautiful or not, there was more to this family than what meets the eye.

"Your baby sister?" the clueless human repeated Ayato's words. "What has she got to do with me?"

"Like I said earlier," Laito answered. "You have been chosen as her sacrificial bridegroom since she's coming to stay with us."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'sacrificial bridegroom'."

Kanato cut in this time. "Teddy," he spoke into his stuffed bear's ear. "He doesn't know what a sacrificial bridegroom is. Will you tell him? Ah," he looked up. "Teddy says 'it's a livestock, baka'. Teddy, we cannot be rude to the guest." He went back to speaking to his stuffed toy, which their guest found it terribly creepy.

"This is stupid," Subaru scoffed from the corner. "Why are we wasting time on a petty human?"

"Enough," Reiji scolded them. "We are not to be rude to our guest. Besides, we have yet to introduce ourselves." He turned to the human and spoke politely.

"That is Shu, the eldest son. I'm Reiji, the second son and Laito is the third son. Kanato is the fourth, Ayato is the fifth and Subaru is the sixth. Our sister will be joining us shortly and she's the youngest among us. May I also hope..." he smirked a little. "...that you have a pleasant stay here?"

 _There is something terribly wrong here..._ _They are not normal._

"Care to tell us your name?" Reiji continued. His eyes, for a second, seemed to travel down to stare at a particular someone's throat.

 _Gulp._ "Y-Yuu..." He told them his name. By now, cold sweat was trickling down the back of his neck.

 _Run... They are dangerous._

"What's with your expression?" Ayato pushed himself off the sofa that he was sitting on. He flashed a big smile. "Are you scared, human? Have you realized what we are?" As if on purpose, his mouth stretched even wider, allowing Yuu to catch a glimpse of his fang. Yuu's face turned ashen immediately. Ayato smirked, smelling his fear. The room went dead silent as the brothers watched the human intently, anticipating his next move.

 _RUN!_

And he did. He ran out of the parlour quickly and went straight for the entrance. Even when he heard their raucous laughters, he never once look back.

~OOO~

"It's a nice sight to see males terrified of us." Ayato threw his head back and laughed in satisfaction.

"True, but girls are so much more thrilling," Laito remarked. "Their screams and scared faces are far more appealing."

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "Enough fooling around, we need to get him back. After all, we can't let _Her Highness_ starve."

"Poor human, he's frightened out of his wits. Teddy, shall we get him back?" Kanato stroked his bear's head.

"I'm going to sleep..." Shu disappeared from the room.

Subaru threw a glass across the room. It shattered loudly when it hit the wall. "Leave me out of this, what a waste of my time." He stalked off and vanished as well, leaving behind four vampires.

They exchanged smiles. "Shall we begin then?"

~OOO~

 _Pant, pant..._

Trees were rustling nosily, crickets were chirping loudly, and the moonlight penetrating the top layers of the forest provided little light to the runaway. However, he wasn't going to let this weakness ruined his escape. He bolted through the thick trees, despite not knowing where he was heading to.

 _Anywhere_ , he thought. As long as he was away from all those _monsters_. If he had stayed there any longer, he would have been - what did they call him? Livestock? His blood was their food?

Everything felt like a dream, but no, it was reality. Every strand of hair on his arms and legs were standing, and this was enough to prove that he wasn't sleeping.

 _Vampires... They really do exist. How many of them actually exist around us?_

Humans watched vampire movies, read vampire books and even cosplayed as one. But when one actually come face-to-face with _real_ vampires, oh man, it was not thrilling at all. Their presence overwhelmed a person and made one's fear intensified quickly. The way that they watched him earlier, those dark glowing eyes, made him feel like he was their prey.

Yuu continued running for a long time, even though his legs were already aching painfully. He would trip on twigs and stones but never falter once. The road... Why couldn't he seem to find one? The forest seemed to stretch on endlessly. If he stayed out in this woods for too long, they would get to him real soon. Who knew what supernatural powers those vampires actually possessed?

"Tick tock, tick tock." A voice spoke above him suddenly. "Time's up."

Yuu almost froze in terror, but he forced his legs to move forward. He refused to look behind, above or anywhere else except the front. The danger alarm in his head went off and his inner voice was screaming at him to run even faster.

A branch snapped loudly to his left. "You can run but you can't hide~" Another person called out to him in a sing-song voice.

 _Huff huff..._ His breathing became more shakier and heavier as he ran. His heart hammered against his chest loudly that he swore it was audible to his ears. And probably to those vampires as well.

"Teddy, shall we eat him?" This time, the spine-chilling voice came right beside him. Yuu's body recoiled away from the voice and he darted in another direction. He couldn't tell where were all of them, but he knew that they were there watching him, laughing at him and ready to pounce on him any moment now.

"You should stop running now."

The voice stopped Yuu in his tracks, for it came right in front of him. At a big, wriggly tree up ahead, a tall, dark figure walked out from behind. It was too dark for Yuu to see who it was, until the person stepped into the light.

"Your manners are deplorable; running away from your host." Reiji narrowed his eyes at him. A look of deep disapproval set his lips in a rigid line. "It appears that I have to teach you a lesson."

"Not forgetting us too." Yuu spun around, horrified, as he realized he was surrounded by the other three vampires - Ayato, Kanato and Laito. All four predators eyed him hungrily. It was like a family of lions trapping a lamb. This was the end. He couldn't run anymore, his legs were burnt out. And they would catch him once again, effortlessly.

He was going to die here.

"Give up, human." A smug look crossed Ayato's face. He was crouching on a tree branch, looking down at his prey. "You can never escape. If Chichinashi can't, what makes you think you can?"

Yuu took them by surprise. "You are a bunch of ruthless monsters..." His voice came out shakily. His mouth was cold and dry, but he wanted to be strong in his last moment. He straightened up and glared at every single one of them bravely. "Is this what you always do? Corner your victims as a group and pick on them? What a bunch of cowards. How many innocent lives were murdered in your hands?"

"What did you say?" Ayato snapped. He stood up immediately with a dark look and fists clenched tightly. "Cowards? Who was the one who ran out of the house like a pussy? How dare you mock Yours Truly?"

Following that, a fist materialized out of nowhere in front of Yuu's face and he felt himself being punched off the ground. In a split second, he slammed into a tree and cracks were heard. A sharp searing pain shot through the back of his head and black spots appeared in his blurred vision. Something warm trickled down the back of his neck. Was it blood? He wasn't sure, his mind couldn't think at all and he couldn't move.

"Ahh, this delicious smell... Heavenly!" He heard Laito exclaimed in delight. "Let's feast now!"

"No, wait." Someone advanced towards him. In the next second, Yuu felt a hard force crushing his left arm. He screamed in pain, flailing his other arm and trying to push the vampire's feet off his arm. It wasn't budging at all.

"Quit torturing him, Ayato. We aren't supposed to kill him. Look at what you did to him," Reiji chided.

"I can't let him get away alive after how he offended Yours Truly," Ayato spat. "We'll just have to get another sacrificial bridegroom for our sister-"

"I'm afraid not." A female voice rang out clearly, interrupting them. "I want him."


	3. Chapter 3: The Sakamaki Sister

**A/N:** Even though it has been only three days since I started this fic, thank you very much to all those who left reviews! Your words motivated me to update fast hehe I really adore reviews a lot! They are my reward for writing this story. (｡◕ ∀ ◕｡)

* * *

~ Chapter 3: The Sakamaki Sister ~

"Oh," Reiji said in surprise. "Welcome, our little sister. We didn't expect you to come so early."

A figure with a tall, delicate frame stepped out from the shadows between the trees. The light revealed a doll-like lady dressed in an extravagant black Victorian dress with numerous blood red roses embroidered on her skirt. Her long, glossy strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back and ended in curls. Her luminous aquamarine eyes took in the scene before her - glancing at her brothers first, before looking at the injured human who was slumped unconscious at the bottom of a tree.

"Yes, it has been a long time, Nii-sans." She greeted them finally. "Seems like you were having fun. But if I didn't hear wrongly, that human is my sacrificial bridegroom, right?"

"This one is already weak, Aiko," Ayato answered, disgruntled. "His blood might not be filling for you. We'll get you a replacement soon."

"No, Nii-san. I want him." She shook her head. "Please kindly remove your feet from his arm _now._ " She insisted.

Her commanding voice made her brothers stiffened at the same time. Ayato scowled, but did as he was told. He was displeased and have yet to take a taste of the human's blood. But something in his sister's eyes stopped him from doing so.

"Sure, _Your Highness._ " Ayato said sarcastically. He turned and stormed back to the mansion.

"Aww Imouto-chan, must you be so uptight? We were just having fun," Laito pouted. He teleported and appeared behind her back to give her a surprise hug. "Welcome back, my kawaii Aiko-chan. You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"I'm sorry, Nii-sans. But I cannot stand by and watch you toy with my possession." She apologised while removing his hands off her gently. "You smell it right? His blood is of excellent quality - a rare find." Her blue orbs flickered to the human in curiosity.

"Will you leave us for a while, Nii-sans?" She requested.

"Of course, Aiko-chan." Reiji nodded understandingly. "We shall discuss more of this later."

"Please play with me later, Imouto-chan." Kanato looked at her hopefully while clutching his bear to his chest. "Teddy misses you a lot."

She nodded her head and watched her brothers leave. They must have thought that she was thirsty. Once they were gone, she went over to the motionless human. She kneeled down beside and observed him closely. Judging from the strong, sweet smell of blood in the air, he must have lost a lot of blood. There was a veil of cold sweat on his forehead and his face was ghostly pale. She checked his injuries - his skull was fractured and his arm was broken.

He was a young mortal, a good-looking one in fact. Of all the things that he could have done, he decided to provoke her brothers instead. He was literally digging his own grave. But she must applaud his gallantry, for not many humans would have gone up against a group of vampires.

Her fingers brushed his jet black bangs away from his sweaty forehead, her touch stirring the human boy instantly.

"Urghhh..." He moaned, his face scrunched up in immense pain.

 _He is conscious?_ Her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Weren't normal humans supposed to be knocked out flat from losing so much blood and feeling so much pain?

 _He is getting more and more interesting..._

Finally aware of her presence, he squinted his eyes at her. "Who...are you?" He asked weakly. He couldn't see her face clearly through his blurred vision.

"I apologised for my brothers' rude behaviour earlier," she started. "If I have arrived any later, you would have died."

He winced at both the memory and physical pain. "Am I supposed to let you drink my blood now?" He croaked. Was this what a vampire would demand from a human for saving him? She stopped her brothers earlier from inflicting anymore pain on him right?

"Do you want me to?" She frowned at him strangely. "If I take anymore blood from you, you will die."

"Good..." It was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want an even more painful death. The pain in his body was so excruciating that it was starting to numb. Perhaps letting her drink his blood would ebb all his pain away and let him die.

"You are a weird one." She commented. "I thought you have a strong will to live, after your spectacular performance earlier. But it turns out that I was wrong."

"Hurry... Kill me..." He mumbled feebly. His eyes closed as he felt his consciousness drifted away once again. "Even if I were to live, you vampires would never let me go."

"Yes," Aiko breathed sadly. "This is who we are." She looked at him, her voice was soft and whispery. Even though he wasn't in his sound mind, he detected remorse in her words. His last thought was that she was a _different_ vampire.

"Good night," she whispered.

And then he sank into the pits of darkness.

~ OOO ~

"Oi, Chichinashi! Let me drink your blood!" Ayato demanded angrily as he burst through Yui's bedroom door.

The loud bang caught her by surprise and woke up her immediately. "A-Ayato-kun! What's wrong?" Yui stammered. She grabbed her covers and hugged it to her chest tightly. He was demanding for blood again? Didn't he drink from her earlier?

"That rascal! Having such audacity to go against Yours Truly!" He muttered furiously, pacing to and fro in the room. He recalled how that annoying brat glared at him a while ago. Who did he think he was? A mere human like him would be crushed to death by Ayato's hands in a matter of seconds. If only his sister did not interfere, he would have gotten his way.

His head snapped to Yui, who was sitting on her bed. "Your blood. Now." He lunged straight for her and caught her wrists in one hand. He swiped her hair away from her pale throat and sank his fangs down without allowing her time to respond. He closed his eyes and drank deeply, savoring the sweet, pleasant and addictive taste of her blood.

A flash of image crossed his mind. It was _his_ face. _His_ scent. _His_ blood.

He opened his eyes and lifted his mouth from Yui's throat at the same time. His lips forming a smirk as he thought of something.

If an opportunity arose, he would torture _him_ , drink _his_ blood and rip _him_ apart. Even if his sister were to try to stop him, he wouldn't let her.

 _Watch out, Yuu._


	4. Chapter 4: Alive

**A/N:** My apologies for the long wait! I was caught up with some stuff, hence the delay for this chapter. Anyway, do not forget to watch Diabolik Lovers Season 2 Episode 1 that has just came out! :)

* * *

~ Chapter 4: Alive ~

 _Yuu was in heaven._

 _He was alone, in a white void of nothingness. It was serene and quiet. Bathed in warm light, he lay on the floor with his eyes closed, enjoying the peace. Free from worries, free from vampires..._

 _Funny that he was the only one in heaven. Do souls get to have their own heaven?_

 _At this moment, his skin felt something warm and slick. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Blood! He yelped loudly when he realized that he was sitting in a crimson pool of blood. His clothes and hands were stained red. The metallic smell was making him nauseated and he felt like he was about to throw up._

 _The blood wasn't the only thing that startled him. His ears picked up sniggers from around him and his head jerked up quickly. His eyes met many pairs of dark ruby eyes that glowed with menace and hunger. Their mouths bared sharp, pointy fangs and their hands were outstretched towards him. "Blood...blood..." They echoed incessantly.  
_

 _Vampires. His blood was what they thirst for._

 _"GET LOST!" He screamed at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" However, his words fell upon deaf ears as they advanced on him._

"...wake up now." A hand shook his shoulders hard.

Yuu slapped it away. "Get away from me!" He snapped.

A silent pause, before something cold was poured onto his face.

"What!?" His eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly at both the coldness and realization that he was no longer surrounded by vampires. He was lying on a bed in a room that did not belong to his. He looked to the side, noticing that he wasn't alone. Standing at the side of the bed was a girl, who was staring down at him with piercing bluish-green eyes. Her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair flowed down over her shoulders. She was donned in long, maroon dress. He recognized instantly that she was the girl whom he saw in the vampire family portrait in the mansion.

"Are you awake now?" She asked, her face inscrutable.

"Y-yes, I am." Yuu stuttered. His eyes shifted to an empty glass that she was holding on her hand and it reminded him of the cold liquid dripping down his face. "Wait, did you just splash water on me?" He asked in disbelief.

Her eyebrow raised, as though in mockery. "You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I shook you so I had to do it," she replied nonchalantly.

"Couldn't you have used other nicer ways instead?" He complained.

"Yes, I wanted to bite you," she said. "Nobody has ever slapped my hand away before. However, I opted for the nicer way, which I thought it was _nice_. Clearly I was wrong."

Guilt struck him instantly. "I slapped you?" He asked sheepishly. He thought back and realized that he did. "I'm really sorry, I was not in my right mind. I was having a terrible nightmare and I couldn't wake up." There was no need to go into details because he was afraid that he would be showing his weakness to a vampire. After what those bunch of filthy vampires did to him, he didn't want to show his vulnerableness

A memory flashed in his mind then. "Wait a minute..." he muttered. His hands flew up to touch his head before he felt his own supposedly-broken arm that was now perfectly fine and normal. There was no pain or blood, he was feeling well and healthy. His eyes slowly widened in shock and he gaped at her in horror.

"Why am I still alive?" He gasped as he thought of the worst. "What have you done to me?"

Without giving her time to reply, he jumped out of bed quickly and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not dead. Why didn't you kill me?" Yuu demanded. He shook her hard. "Why? Why won't you let me go? You want my blood so badly that you made me into a m-monster!?" He cried out hysterically. There was only one explanation for this, which he was a vampire. Only vampires possessed great healing powers, right?

"Stop." Her hands gripped his wrists tightly to stop him from shaking her. "You have thought wrongly. I did not turn you into one of us."

"Then tell me why are my injuries gone? They couldn't have healed overnight!" He exclaimed.

"Will you please calm down? It is not what you are thinking. I healed you," she answered calmly.

"Y-you healed me?" Hearing her words, relief spread through his body and he relaxed instantly. "R-really? I'm not a monster?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the last word, but she didn't comment on it. "Yes, I fixed you up pretty nicely. And you were asleep for two days."

"But you brought me back! Back to this horrid mansion!" His relaxed posture changed to one that was tense and rigid. "And I thought you were different from your brothers!"

Her eyes softened at him in pity. "Don't think of me in that way," she said. "I'm not compassionate. I'm a vampire, belonging to the Sakamaki royal family. Do not take me lightly. I do not offer help to a human simply out of kindness, I only act for my own benefits. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

 _She was after my blood_ , he realized. For unknown reasons, his blood seemed to be the target of many vampires. In their eyes, he was special. She was just like the other vampires, craving for his blood. What did he see in her in the first place to believe that she was different?

Taking his silence as understanding her words, she pushed him back until they both fell back onto the bed. It took him by surprise, and he started fighting back. But fighting back against a vampire, even though she was a girl, was useless. She held his wrists tightly with her monstrous strength as she sat on top of him. Their eyes locked and he stared into those alluring aquamarine orbs of hers.

"Don't struggle," she advised. "You will only make it hurt more."

"Oh." It dawned on him that she was going to drink his blood. He stopped fighting back and remained still. She expected him to try to break hold of her iron grip on him, but it surprised her that he did not. He merely looked back at her, as though this was a normal thing. Her forehead creased in confusion as she watched him.

"You are awfully quiet," she remarked.

He shrugged. "Do it, take my blood. I will never be able to win against you. Besides, I'm a human and I know how to be grateful to someone who has just saved my life," he said.

"So you are giving up?"

"Nope, I'm just being logical."

She cocked her head at him in amazement. "I have never met a human like you before. You keep surprising me every moment."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Her lips formed a smile, a very captivating one in fact. Yuu found himself drawn to her smile, but he snapped out of it when she lowered down to his throat slowly. Her cool breath on his skin made him shiver. She released one of his wrists knowing that he would no longer resist. Sensing his anxiety and fear, she brushed his hair lightly as an assurance. When he relaxed a little, she let her hand cupped one side of his neck as she inhaled his sweet scent deeply. Her touch on him left electricity dancing on his skin.

Knowing that he was ready, she let her fangs pierced into his neck. Yuu waited for the pain to come, but it did not. Instead, pleasure replaced pain and he felt...good. To his surprise, his free hand reached up to cup the back of her head, encouraging her to drink more of his blood. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he just wanted to do it. His action surprised her too, for she gasped a little in surprise before continuing to drink.

His blood... It was so sweet, delicious and nothing like she has ever drank before. She couldn't seem to stop drinking, until she noticed that his breathing became weak.

Her head moved away from his throat and she realized that his face was slightly pale. "I'm sorry," Aiko apologised. "Seems like I got carried away there." She got off him and walked across the room to the door while Yuu watched her. Her hand rested on the door knob as she turned to face at him once more.

"Wash up and come downstairs for breakfast. I bet you are hungry."

He shot her a look of disgust. "No thank you," he declined. "I don't feel hungry at all. I wouldn't want to eat raw meat or drink blood juice."

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly. His face grew embarrassed. Geez, if only he could slap his stomach for having such horrible timing.

The ravishing girl merely flashed an amused smile at him. "You are going to say no to waffles?"


End file.
